


Las grandes sorpresas vienen en pequeños tamaños.

by Camelie_Cavallone



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Agente de SHIELD Stiles Stilinski, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Multi, Porque no tiene otra opción, Post-S6, Scott es un terrible amigo, Stiles acepta la mordida, Stiles conoce a Coulson, Stiles hace una apuesta con la manada, Werefox Stiles, consentimiento dudoso, y pierde
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 19:03:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15346512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camelie_Cavallone/pseuds/Camelie_Cavallone
Summary: A Stiles le gustaría decir lo muy indignado que está, lo incomodo, y que la mano de Scott en su estómago empieza a tallarle. Él lo estaría haciendo justo ahora si tan solo pudiera hablar. No, si siquiera fuera humano y no una cosa peluda y adorable —según Lydia y Liam—.Y, está bien tenía que admitirlo, la atención y las caricias eran geniales. Caminar a cuatro patas, tropezarse a causa de no saber hacerlo y ver todo mucho más grande; no tanto.





	Las grandes sorpresas vienen en pequeños tamaños.

**Author's Note:**

> Crossover con Avengers donde Stiles se vuelve un Agente de SHIELD. Los chicos tienen alrededor de veintitantos y todo es después de la temporada 6.
> 
> Pequeña introducción para animarme a definitivamente comenzar el fic.

 

Stiles sabía que esto iba a pasar eventualmente. Solo esperaba que hubiera tenido más tiempo para prepararse mentalmente para ello. Después de todo había habido una posibilidad real de morir. Pero Scott, como el terrible amigo que es, no había dejado pasar la mínima oportunidad. ¡Había sido solo un par de costillas rotas y unos raspones! Ni siquiera le había salido sangre. No tenía idea de cómo se había enterado del incidente. De alguna manera tenía un informante en SHIELD, Stiles iba a apostar por Coulson.

Así que aquí estaba él. Convertido en un zorro rojo —malditamente adorable si alguien le preguntaba— mirando a su mejor amigo Alfa mientras este lo cargaba. Su ex amor de su vida, Lydia y el cachorro de Scott, Liam. Con una mirada que él esperaba fuera de muerte y les hiciera temblar de miedo. Pero por los " _Awww_ ", los " _No pensé que algún día diría esto, pero Stiles es tan lindo_ " y el " _Oh Dios tengo que tomarle una foto. Solo espera que la manada vea esto_ " No estaba funcionando. Como, para nada.

A Stiles le gustaría decir lo muy indignado que está, lo incomodo, y que la mano de Scott en su estómago empieza a tallarle. Él lo estaría haciendo justo ahora si tan solo pudiera hablar. No, si siquiera fuera humano. Pero tiene que conformarse con seguirles frunciendo el ceño lo mejor que un zorro puede hacerlo y gruñirles. Y, está bien tenía que admitirlo, al principio la atención y las caricias habían sido geniales. Cuando intentó caminar a cuatro patas, tropezó a causa de no saber hacerlo, y se mareó al ver todo mucho más grande; se arrepintió totalmente.

Si él pudiera devolver el tiempo se daría un zape a sí mismo por aceptar esa estúpida apuesta pensando que podría cumplirla. Pero a quien engañaba, sabía que Scott solo le estaba dando la ilusión de que tenía una opción porque planeaba morderlo de todas maneras. Conocia a su amigo él había querido hacer esto por meses cada vez que Stiles salía lastimado. La manada había estado de acuerdo. ¡Incluso su padre! Esto era lo que Stiles consideraba alta traición. Sus nuevos sentidos y lindura mejorados no les iban a hacer ganar puntos ni el perdón tan fácilmente. No señor. Él había amado su humanidad y Stiles se haría escuchar, iba a soltar una diatriba tan larga que haría que Scott se arrepintiera de por vida. 

Pero primero tenía que descubrir cómo cambiar nuevamente. Vamos, que él les había prácticamente dado clases de auto control. La práctica no debería ser difícil, ¿verdad?

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Les dejó una imagen porque son demasiado lindos y no ponerlo sería una ofensa.
> 
> Espero que les guste y me digan que les parece esta idea. Nos vemos pronto.


End file.
